Offense vs Defense
by CodyHawkCaster
Summary: A world of offense magic and defense magic. Nations fighting nations, a story about Cobrir and his life in the military.
1. Prologue

In this land, the countries of Ostess and Dracynne are locked in constant war. War is life in these two states and they will keep fighting until the other is destroyed. In these lands live two races who's magic allows them to create weapons to fight. The Kogev are the major race in both countries. Completely controlling the government. They have the ability to create offensive magical weapons. The other race is known as Aegis, they are second class citizens in their countries. They lack many rights and are oppressed by the Kogev. They have the abilities to make defensive magical weapons.

Our story begins in Dracynne, who's has paced policy for Aegis to join the military. The Kogev though still holds many prejudices on the Aegis and still attempt to not allow any to rise to military power.


	2. Chapter 1: War Room

The room is dark all except for a single oil lamp illuminating a map of the countries. men stand around it wearing over coats. On their shoulder's are swords of different shades of reds and highlights of the same color.

"We must send our supplies to capture the hill!" one general shouts.

"No, we must attack the enemy in Ceger fields!" Another shouts.

"You are both fools. We must attack General Ken's forces" says a new general with 4 dark red swords on both shoulders and dark red highlights on his uniform sporting. The man has brown hair with a few strands missing. He of medium build and looks to be in his prime. "If we allow him to attack us first we will lose the vital town of Finst! The resources there are too large to allow to fall into the Ostness forces hands."

The general turns to face a man sitting in a large throne. The man is wearing a military uniform having 5 golden swords on both shoulders and golden highlights in his uniform. The man is old in and is bald. His age showing in the white of his beard.

"My king," The general began, looking directly in to the eyes of the King with his brown eyes. "I would wish permission to take a force to stop Ostness forces from taking Finst" the general requested.

"Rom, you are one of my best generals" The king says to General Rom "I trust your judgement on the issue and will allow you to take your army to Finst and defend it."

"Thank you, my king"

Then, two large wooden doors open and in walks a new man. He is white and has a medium build. He is wearing a uniform with 1 blue shield on each shoulder and blue highlights on his uniform. He is a young man, certainly younger than anyone else in the room.

"What are you doing in here" Shouts one of the generals at the new comer.

"Get your filthy Aegis ass out of here' another shouts.

"QUIET!" shouts the King. The room falls into silence.

The new comer salutes "General Cobrir at your service my King"

"Yes I have heard of you, congratulations on being the first Aegis to pass officer school. Now what do you want?" The king says with a stern look on his face.

"My king, I would like to request to have an army to fight in the war" Cobrir says confidence in his voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are shouts one of the generals." she has 2 orange swords on her shoulders. "How dare you dishonor the kingdom by making such a request!"

"Silence General Jane" Answers the king "Cobrir you are not a real general. You are only for show to help recruit more Aegis cannon fodder" the king says with a stern voice.

"I know that my king" Cobrir says looking the King dead in the eyes. "But I'd still like to lead an army. My king there are surely men in other army's you wish to get rid of. I'm desperate enough that I will take all those who are too weak. And I will take any of my race as well."

The king strokes his beard thinking.

"Cobrir, you offer to take any soldier? No matter how weak or strong? No matter how respectful?" the king asks a small grin crossing his face.

"Yes my king. I will take any soldiers I can get"

"Very well then. Generals assemble any men who may slow you down and have them sent to Cobrir for his army. Also any new recruits."

"Thank you my King" Cobrir says with a smile while saluting. "And sir, if it wouldn't be any trouble. May I look at the map?" He asks

"Permission granted" The king Replies

Cobrir looks at the map and points to a mountain "My king, If I may request can my forces be station at Starpeak? We have no troops in the area and the enemy general approaching it has an obsession with taking hills. It would also allow me to field test my troops"

"Yes, I want your forces there in a two weeks" The king says to Cobrir.

"Thank you sir! You won't regret your decision." Cobrir then does an about face and walks out of the room.

General Rom looks at the king as the door closes. "My king you seriously believe he will be able to stop the Ostness forces?"

"Of course not" the king says a devilish smile on his face "But we do need to get rid of some of the dirt in our army and think this is a great way to do it."

Meanwhile outside the War room Cobrir is talking to his Lieutenant.

"Alhurst, the king has approved my request for an army. We are getting deployed to Starpeak."

"Would you like me to assemble get your things together for the journey sir?" Lt. Alhurst asks Cobrir.

"Yes I want us to be with the army be the end of the week"


End file.
